Survival
by xLovexbunnyx
Summary: In a cold, heartless world of, Walkers, Clementine vows, to her last breath to restore the world. To live a life Sandra would've wanted. Lee keeps her close in all their ventures. (Rated T for a bit of course language)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I got some MAJOR mojo from playing the early access/free to play game on steam, called unturned. I got ideas and I'm hoping it's good for the story! I'm going to go a tad bit off of the original story-line. This chapter may be a bit small. (I don't want them to meet Kenny I kind of never liked him after he started acting mean) (Clementine is going to be 15 in the story I am writing, there may be a few OC's) Let the infection begin! **_

Clementine stood behind Lee, he held up his hand to signal her to stop and wait, as he sweeps the area. He hasn't taught her how to use a weapon yet. She hopes he will soon, so she can protect those she loves.

"Lee, why are we at a clothing store?" She whispered.

"Clem, we need new clothes, shoes and some extra in-case, and with some of these clothes we can use as rags, in-case we need to clean ourselves, or bandage up a wound. Let's hope it isn't crawling with walkers, or there is nothing here. We need this."

"Alright Lee. Maybe we can look for things like scissors and bags."

"Smart thinking, Sweet-pea. Remember be sure to stay close, and look everywhere."

She smiled and nodded, while Lee gave the 'all clear' signal. They went slowly, and checked every corner.

Clementine and Lee found what they needed, She got 2 new pants, 3 new shirts, and 2 jackets, one light and one for winter. Lee Grabbed 2 shirts, 2 pants, 2 jackets and he found 3 scissors, 5 pairs of shirts to make as rags and there was a broken vending machine with bottled water and enough snacks to last 2 weeks. They were lucky enough to get 3 more bags enough to hold plenty of things.

Something clattered behind them and Clem, grabbed scissors from, Lee. They stood silent, waiting for what was to come.

Lee was the first to move, silently and inching forward. He made sure to keep her behind him, so she was safe.

She was told, if it came to where Lee was killed before her, she should run as fast as she can. If she had to drop things, so be it just as long as she was safe.

There was more clattering, Clementine could here stifled sniffling.

She heard Lee, gasp as he had pulled back a curtain.

There was a boy, he was shirtless he was a bit tan, lean but he was a bit bony. Probably from hunger. He had blonde hair, matted and dirty. His eyes were blue and dull, life draining because of this cold and cruel world. He looked about 15 to 16.

"Are you OK..?" Clem was the first to speak.

The boy started crying, he hugged Clem and she hugged him back.

"You lost your family to..walkers, didn't you?" She gulped, as she aske him.

"I have been living day to day, all by myself..I miss the way the world used to be. As bad as it was, atleast people and dead creatures didn't intentionally try and target me. I was carefree, and happy."

"We all think that."

"I-is that your dad?"

"I call him my father now. He is all I have, all I love and care for. He found me, and cared for me even though I am 15. My parents died in, Savannah. I never tried to find them. I already knew they were dead, before I tried -"

"Are you alone?" Lee asked, cutting off, Clementine.

"Yes, I swear I am. I have no where to go..."

"Grab some of those clothes, and that bag over there. We have plenty of food for maybe 2 weeks. From no on we stick to-gather."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok so I had some schoolwork to deal with and major writers block for the longest. I may not post as much because my school is having elections for senior class council (I am on it) So I need to make my campaign, but I will try to update.**_

They walked cautiously down the road. They made as little noise as possible and Lee took the back of the group. He would rather keep an eye on the kids than lose them behind. Lee could make out their discussion.

"So what did you do before the breakout?" Clem, asked the boy.

"Well, I was a student of course. My friends called me, Jay. My real name is Jason."

"I'm Clementine, but you can call me Clem." She smiled and the boys heart melt. He felt happy to have a friend. He was alone for months, barely surviving. He liked her smile.

Lee watched them, with a smirk. Clem finally has a friend, and she may be able to escape reality. He hoped she didn't start to develop any feelings for this boy. This new life is too dangerous to have any relationships. Too much heartbreak, and no person deserves to lose a loved one to those monsters.

Down the road, Lee saw a broken down car. He cocked his gun and aimed it down there. He whispered for the two kids to stay close and keep an eye and ear out. They crouched down and moved along, checking every angle. They got to the car, and saw two people inside sleeping.

A woman in her 30's, and a girl about 20. They shared the same features, they must be sisters. They both had tangled, black hair pulled back in ponytails. They had a tanned complexion, he couldn't see the color of their eyes, because they were closed. They had dirty clothes, and not much supplies on hand.

Lee, took a deep breath and knocked on the glass. The girls jumped in fright, but their green eyes softened a bit. They still seemed on edge because a man with a gun could do unspeakable things to them or kill them; maybe both.

"Listen I'm not trying to scare you. I'm friendly I have two children with me, or well children in there teens. We just saw the car broken down and wanted to check if their were any survivors. You don't seem to have much...We have enough food to last us for maybe 2 weeks if we're lucky, and we wouldn't want 2 women to die, when they can be saved."

Both of them smiled, they stepped out of the car. The youngest decided to speak, "Hello, sir...My name is, Savanah and this is my oldest sister, Alexia. We have lost our way back home to Atlanta to see our parents before this whole 'Breakout' thing happened. We haven't really had much...surprised we aren't dead right now."

As Savanah spoke, Clem got sad. Her name reminded her of her parents. Jay put his arm around her and she lightly gasped, but she felt at ease. Like she could do anything. Jay was her inspiration, and she hoped they would be the greatest friend ever.


End file.
